Jealousy
by GleekFan1029
Summary: When Kurt saw Blaine's audition, he was crushed. Blaine finds him and things get a little intense


Jealousy

**Summary: **When Kurt saw Blaine's audition, he was crushed. Blaine finds him and things get a little intense

**Rated: **M. What else do I write?

**A/N: **Hey guys! So… Season 3 of Glee…. It's pretty intense huh? I have been crazy busy lately (that's what I get for signing up for AP Bio… I'm a stupid Asian…). Anyways, I introduced my friend, Leah, to fan fiction and she demands I write more .Thank you all for reading and reviewing my work! Love you all! *less than three*

* * *

><p>After Kurt bolted from the auditorium, he hid in the choir room. He sat in one of the seats with his face in his hands. It wasn't that he was mad that they wanted Blaine to be Tony and not him. Of <em>course<em> Blaine made a better Tony than he did. Blaine was talented, cute and above all, way more masculine than Kurt could ever be. Still, Kurt couldn't help but be envious towards the boy.

He was so busy trying to hold back the tears that he didn't notice the choir room door open.

"Kurt?"

Kurt flinched but didn't look up. He heard Blaine walk towards him.

"Kurt? Baby, what's wrong?"  
>This made Kurt feel even worse. Here Blaine was, trying to comfort him while he was wallowing in his self-pity about Blaine being a better Tony than him. He felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. Taking a deep breath, Kurt put on a fake smile as he raised his head to look at Blaine.<p>

The look on Blaine's face almost made Kurt burst into the tears he was desperately trying to hold in. Blaine looked so worried. "Hey. How did the audition go?"

Blaine frowned. "You saw, didn't you?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but no words came out. He bit his lip before slowly nodding his head.

Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"You were amazing."

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was staring down at his lap. He tried to say something but Kurt beat him to it.

"You are so talented. Of course they would want you to be Tony. You would make a better Tony than I ever could," he added with a bitter chuckle.

Blaine was silent for a while. "I declined their offer."

This made Kurt look up. "What?"

Blaine nodded. "I told them I wasn't interested in being Tony."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "You did? Why? Blaine, you would make a fantastic Tony! Why didn't you take the part?"

Blaine sighed and sat down in the seat next to Kurt. "Because I know how badly you wanted it."

Kurt hopped out of his seat and stated pacing. "No Blaine. This isn't about me. You deserve that part and I shouldn't be the one stopping you from getting it. You're making me feel terrible."

Blaine climbed out of his seat too. "Well what do you want me to do?" he asked angrily. "I try and make you happy and all I get is you saying that I make you feel terrible."

Kurt stopped pacing and stood in front of Blaine. "You don't understand Blaine. Yes, I would like the part but you deserve it. After all, you aren't the one who is too effeminate for the part," he added.

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "They said I was too effeminate for the part. They obviously liked your performance more than mine."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know!"

"Then why do you keep yelling at me?" Blaine's voice began to rise.

"Like I said. I. Don't. Know!" Kurt pivoted on his heels and faced the wall.

Behind him, Blaine growled. He turned Kurt around by his shoulders and slammed him back into the wall. Before Kurt could protest, He grabbed two handfuls of Kurt's hair and pulled his face towards his. He was a little rougher than he should be, but he felt entitled. He was pissed. He slanted his mouth up a little over Kurt's. His tongue plunged in, sizing Kurt's mouth, staking his claim.

Surprisingly, Kurt kissed back. He clutched Blaine's forearms and started making sweet whimpering sounds.

Blaine broke the kiss when he felt something wet hit his cheek. He looked at his boyfriend. There were tear streaks on his face. Blaine relaxed his hold on Kurt's hair a tad. What else could he say to Kurt to get through to him? "I love you." He pressed a light kiss in Kurt's nose. "And all I want is for you to be happy."

Kurt whimpered again and slid his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine groaned and felt himself getting hard. Seeing Kurt look so vulnerable did things to his crotch. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and reconnected their lips. This time, the kiss was sweeter. He traced every inch of Kurt's mouth, tugging a little on his hair.

One of Kurt's arms snaked down Blaine's chest before grabbing his hard cock through Blaine's jeans. Blaine moaned into the kiss as Kurt started squeezed and started rubbing his crotch.

Blaine pulled back and started kissing and biting the side of Kurt's neck and Kurt let out another sweet little whine.

Kurt let go of Blaine's crotch and fumbled with his pants. When he got the jeans unfastened, he pushed them down past Blaine's hips. He gripped Blaine's thick cock, sliding up and down, before gripping it more firmly. They had done this before over the summer but it had never been as intense as it was now. He could feel his own cock jerk inside his too-tight jeans.

Blaine moaned loudly as he tipped his head back, eyes closed.

Kurt kept stroking. Slow and easy at first, then faster as Blaine's hips began to move, fucking his hand. Kurt knew Blaine was getting close. His movements became more erratic, his heartbeat sped up and his moans grew louder. Blaine's eyes locked to Kurt's. His back arched and a groan ripped through his chest as he came.

Blaine leaned forward, resting against Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's head rested against the wall. Both of them were breathing heavily. Kurt was eteremely hard and his pants were starting to hurt his cock. He tried to focus on lightly breathing and didn't notice Blaine pulling away and sliding to the floor.

Blaine quickly started unfastening Kurt's pants.

Kurt's eyes shot open as he looked down. "Blaine, what…"

Blaine tugged his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees in one swift motion. He pressed his lips to the tip of Kurt's cock and swallowed him to the root.

"Oh shit!"

Blaine grabbed his ass, encouraging him to move. Kurt's hips snapped forward erotically. They had never gone this far before and Kurt knew he wasn't going to last long. He soon felt that tight, warm feeling in his gut. He looked down to warn Blaine and just as he did, Blaine looked up to him. Seeing Blaine looking up at him with those big eyes and his nose buried in his pubes was enough to make Kurt lose it. His balls squeezed tight, his cock twitched in Blaine's mouth as he came hard, screaming Blaine's name.

Blaine swallowed every drop and kept sucking Kurt's cock until it became too sensitive.

Kurt slid to the floor as Blaine crawled beside him and rested his head on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tilted his head and kissed him. Blaine's tongue rubbed against Kurt's lips, begging for entrance. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine's' tongue slithered inside. He could taste himself on Blaine's tongue and he surprisingly found that very hot.

Blaine pulled away and rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I'm sorry."

Kurt placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I was just really jealous you're much more masculine than I am."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't be jealous. You are perfect just the way you are."

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

Blaine placed a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you too."

They knew they should get up and clean up their mess before anyone came in to find where they had gone but neither boy cared. They just wanted to bathe in the presence of each other for a little while more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DONE! DONE! DONE! YAY! I am so happy now! You wanted me to write some more so HERE YOU GO LEAH! I WROTE THIS FOR YOU! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY! Just kidding hun, you know I love you. Anyways, all you readers, what did you think? Did you LOOOOOVEEE it? I really would like 20 reviews. 20 reviews and I can die happily. I will make it sort of a contest too. The 20's reviewer gets to tell me what they want me to write next and I will do it! So REVIEW! *less than three*


End file.
